El amor es una enfermedad
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Lee abrazo a Tenten y esta sintio como si alguien le hubiese dado leche agria... LeeTen...con un pequeño NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

El Amor es una Enfermedad.

Lee miraba a Neji a los ojos, Tenten como siempre solo se dedicaba a observar el absurdo combate que ese par tenia todos los benditos días del bendito año. Era algo aburrido para ella que siempre se mantenía al margen de la situación, el único momento en el que llegaba a opinar era para decirle a Lee lo imposible que es derrotar a Neji. Para el cejotas esas palabras no eran nada más que un reto de la chica así que sin darse cuenta o sin quererlo ella lo animaba a luchar.

- ¡aaa!- Lee cayo en el suelo lleno de heridas y algo de sangre bajándole por la frente.

- Mira, volví a ganar…- dijo Neji fríamente y algo aburrido- … Lee ya ríndete, sabes que nunca me vencerás…

- … eso, no es cierto…- dijo Lee poniéndose de pie con poca fuerza.

- Lee ríndete, nunca vencerás a Neji…

- Tenten…

Lee con una sonrisita ridícula se lanzo sobre Tenten y la abrazo muy fuerte. Tenten no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo¿Por qué la estaba abrazando?

- ¡Tenten tu siempre motivándome a luchar!- grito Lee con lagrimas de felicidad y una absurda mueca de alegría.

- Pero…yo nunca…

- ¡Gracias!

Lee termino de abrazarla y después de eso dio su típica amenaza a Neji de… ¡te venceré algún dia! Y se fue trotando hacia su próximo entrenamiento.

- Mmm… debería ir al hospital…- dijo Neji.

Pero Tenten no escucho eso ultimo, por alguna extraña razón no paraba de observar el camino que Lee habia tomado… ese abrazo, cierto, Lee por lo normal abrasaba a todas las personas que se encontrara, a Gai, a Naruto inclusive a Neji… pero, ese ultimo abrazo, la dejo con un extraño calor en el pecho.

- ¿Tenten?- dijo Neji- ¿estas bien?

Su corazón empezó a moverse muy rápido y… le dio algo extraño porque sintió que todo se le iba abajo.

- Ugg… - dijo Tenten sujetando su estomago.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Neji.

- No me estoy sintiendo bien…- dijo Tenten mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza.

- Te llevare al medico, es posible que hallas comido algo malo…

- Ag… si…

Pero el medico no le dijo nada, salvo que tal vez había comido algo que le cayo mal y ahora su estomago estaba pagando las consecuencias. Con esa explicación Tenten estaba mas que contenta, no le habría gustado que le dijeran que tiene un parasito o un jutsu maligno.

- … (aun así… estoy muy mareada, no puedo ni caminar bien)

Tambaleándose pudo llegar hasta la puerta de su casa y con un poco esfuerzo pudo abrirla, llego a su cama y se acostó, esperaba que para la mañana siguiente ese dolor ya su hubiese ido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero el mareo continuo, no por unos días, si no por varias semanas y se ponía aun peor cuanto tenia que ver a Lee, era extraño en verdad. Los entrenamientos con Gai sensei eran todo un peligro y un martirio, intentaba apuntar pero con los ánimos que Lee le daba todo el tiempo, su mareo empeoraba y en una ocasión casi castra a Gai con un kunai.

- ¡tranquila Tenten, todo mejorara con el tiempo y tu estomago también!- dijo Lee haciendo la autentica pose cool.

- Aja…- dijo Tenten sonriendo y colocando sus manos en su estomago, estaba mas mareada que antes.

- Alumnos, creo que por el bien de nuestra delicada flor Tenten, debemos cancelar esta sesión de entrenamiento…

- ¡Si Gai sensei!- dijo Lee haciendo el típico saludo militar.

- ¡Tenten, mi joven discípula, creo que seria bueno que descansaras, hasta lueguito, alguien me esta esperando!

Gai desapareció dejando al resto del equipo en el terreno de entrenamiento.

- Neji, Tenten…- dijo Lee sonriendo- …nos veremos luego…

Lee empezó a trotar otra vez, dejando a Neji y a Tenten solos en el área de entrenamiento. Tenten no se quejaba, aun se mantenía sonriendo, era una extraña habilidad de Lee, cuando el sonreía todos a su alrededor tenían que sonreír, no sabían porque, solo se sentían obligados a hacerlo, incluso Neji sonreía un poco sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Tenten… ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Mmm?... ¿de que hablas?

Estas mareada desde aquella vez que Lee me reto hace 2 semanas… - Neji la miro un poco de cerca- … no importa si comiste algo podrido, un malestar así no se da solo por darse... ¿hiciste algo cuando yo me fui?

- … no… ni siquiera fui a comer, no hice nada malo…- dijo Tenten aun sujetando su estomago y tratando de no caerse.

- Mmm

Neji empezó a caminar de izquierda a derecha, este asunto le parecía algo interesante y debía meditar al respecto.

- … mmm… mientras pienso en esto… creo que deberías ir a ver a alguien que si te ayude… tal vez a Tsunade o a Sakura…

- Esta bien… pero será difícil…

Y Tenten empezó su camino con pies pesados hacia la torre del Hokage, claro, fue toda una tortura tener que subir los escalones. Con un poco más de fuerza Tenten toco la puerta.

- Pasa…- dijo Tsunade del otro lado.

Tenten abrió la puerta y miro a ambos lados, Tsunade fingía que leía un articulo mientras llenaba un pequeño baso con sake y Sakura estaba ordenando unos archivos en un estante.

- ¿que tienes Tenten?- pregunto Tsunade.

- No… lo se…- dijo Tenten aun mareada y sentándose cuidadosamente en una silla que estaba cerca.

- Mmm…

Tsunade la examino de cerca, no parecía tener nada que ella no halla visto antes, no tiene los ojos irritados, no tenia un profundo ardor en la boca del estomago, no tenia ronchas por ningún lado… solo quedaba una cosa…

- Tienes un malestar emocional…- dijo Tsunade.

- ¿a que se refiere?

- Bueno…- Tsunade puso su mano en el hombro derecho de Tenten- … estas mareada porque estas sufriendo algo por culpa de tus sentimientos… puede tratarse de angustia, preocupación o… ¿amor?

- ¡¿amor?!- dijo Sakura poniendo mas atención a la conversación.

- Dime… ¿has tenido alguna experiencia mala con alguien recientemente?

- No… Tsunade hime… con nadie…

- Entonces…- dijo Sakura interrumpiendo- … ¿ha pasado algo con los miembros de tu equipo?

- Pues… el dolor comenzó hace unas 2 semanas… y fue justo después de que…- Tenten abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

- ¿justo después de que?- dijo Sakura sonriendo abiertamente.

- Justo…justo… ¡justo después de que Lee me abrazo!

Tsunade sonrio y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Tenten, Sakura solo sonreía en sorpresa.

- ¡eso es todo, estas enamorada de Lee!- dijo Tsunade.

- ¡¿yo?!- dijo Tenten apuntándose a si misma- ¡eso es imposible, yo no quiero ni amo a Lee, el es… bueno es!

- Tienes razón…- dijo Sakura- … es mas, nadie debería amar a Lee, míralo, es todo un fenómeno, ese cortesito de pelo de jícara, ese trajecito verde…

- … esa actitud de niñita cuando esta con Gai…- continuo Tsunade.

- ¡primero, ese corte resalta su rostro y evita que sus cejas se vean menos pobladas, segundo, ese traje resalta su musculoso ser y tercero, no es una niñita el solo respeta mucho a Gai sen…!

Tenten se tapo la boca de inmediato al darse cuenta de que estaba defendiendo al tipo más raro de toda Konoha a capa y espada. Sakura y Tsunade solo sonrieron y miraron burlonamente a Tenten.

- Ya lo dijimos… estas enamorada de Lee…

Tenten ya no estaba mareada y casi de inmediato y sin cambiar la expresión de terror que tenia su rostro, se sentó nuevamente, Sakura le trajo un baso con agua y Tenten empezó a beberlo.

- Pero… no entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible?

- Bueno… creo que es porque Lee si demuestra algo de afecto hacia ti y hacia los demás… - dijo Sakura- … pero eso es todo…

- Pero…pero…

- Mira Tenten- dijo Tsunade- … el amor nunca tiene un pero que valga, te enamoraste del fenómeno de la aldea te guste o no…

- ¿ese mareo era…?

- Todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que nunca te atreviste a revelar…

Tenten dejo de mirarlas y se dedico a pensar¿Cómo rayos sucedió esto?... ella nunca había pensado en enamorarse, solo quería ser una gran kunoichi una fuerte para que otras Kunoichis la tomaran como ejemplo y se hicieran fuertes también, el amor era algo que ella no debía ni podía creer para cumplir ese objetivo.

- Bueno… ya que lo sabes… será mejor que te vallas y prepares la próxima forma de… "Dominar a la bestia"- dijo Sakura riéndose y sacando a Tenten de la torre.

La chica aun seguía sin creerlo, camino hasta llegar al lugar donde había dejado a Neji. El estaba sentado aun pensando en lo anterior.

- Asi que estas enamorada de Lee…- dijo Neji.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Se me ocurrió un par de minutos después de que te fuiste…- dijo Neji poniéndose de pie- … ¿Qué harás?

- Yo… yo no lo se…

- Mmm…es obvio que si no haces algo volverás a tener esos mareos y no quiero que el equipo pague por eso…

- Neji yo…

Tenten comienza a llorar, Neji se acerca y la mira, esos ojos llorosos no le gustan para nada.

- Bueno… te ayudare a "conquistar" a Lee… pero te lo digo, no será fácil… es el tipo mas atarantado del mundo…

- No importa… digo… gracias…

Y pues así da inicio el primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

2- La misión…

El despertador sonó y Tenten levanto su mirada al techo, estaba lleno de manchas negras y verdes, pero que importa, a Tenten le gustaba despertarse para ver las formas que tenían, ya había reconocido un helado, un perro y una araña, darles forma a las manchas siempre la motivaba al día nuevo, pero ahora cuando veía las manchas lo que veía era algo diferente.

- Esa tiene forma de Jicara… esa de mantis… esa de…- No quiso seguro hablando y se llevo las manos a su frente- … rayos esto no es bueno, simplemente no lo es…

Tenten se puso de pie y arrojo el despertador contra la pared, odiaba esas cosas peor las necesitaba para ser una gran Kunoichi, y ya había comprado cuanto menos unos 7 de ellos. Camino hacia el baño para preparar su ducha, lo que usualmente pensaba "Hoy tengo que esforzarme para ser más fuerte que ayer y demostrarles a Neji y a Lee que soy tan buena como ellos" había sido cambiado inconscientemente por algo que sonaba mas o menos como esto: "Hoy tengo que esforzarme para revelarle a Lee mis sentimientos ocultos y lo mas probable es que tenga que usar tácticas de seducción"… bueno, mas o menos eso…

El agua fría cayo sobre ella, iba a ser difícil revelarle algo así a Lee, despues de todo para una chica que no creía en el romance y que de echo lo veía como algo que entorpecía la visión al futuro, era sumamente difícil decirlo.

- Vamos…

Pero por otro lado… es Lee, es la persona menos intimidatoria del mundo, el no intimidaría ni a Udon aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello. Esas cejas lo hacían verse divertido, el traje verde hacia que la gente dudara de su genero y la gota que derrama este baso… ¿Cómo alguien que le gusta jugar con ardillas puede asustarla?

- No lo se… no se que me esta pasando- dijo Tenten apagando la ducha y secándose con una toalla.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica de las armas camino hasta llegar al punto de reunión con el resto del equipo, bajo un poste de luz se encontraba Neji bostezando con fuerza y con una que otra ojera.

- Neji…

- …

- ¿Neji?

- Zzzzzz

Tenten se golpeo la frente y miro a su izquierda en busca de una explicación. Neji abrió un poco sus ojos pero en el momento en que dejo de ver las cosas borrosas y noto a la chica que tenia en frente.

- AAAA- Neji cayó en el suelo asustado.

- …- Tenten miro extrañada a Neji- ¿estas bien?

- Eee… no, no deberías sorprender a la gente de esa forma…

Neji se puso de pie limpiando el polvo que tiene en su ropa, iba a dirigirle la palabra a Tenten pero se detuvo y la miro de arriba abajo. La chica llevaba puesto un traje e gala rojo, bastante revelador, tenia un collar de diamantes (falsos obvio) y unos aretes nuevos y brillantes, se había puesto algo de maquillaje y pintura roja en los labios.

- …- Neji la miro de cerca.

- ¿Qué…?... ¿Qué estas mirando?

- ¿Qué te paso?

Tenten miro con enojo a Neji y lo golpeo en el brazo.

- ¡no me ha pasado nada!

- …

Neji se acerca un poco y olfatea el cuello de Tenten, de inmediato sonríe un poco y con un tono burlesco le dice:

- ¿llevas perfume?

- ¡claro que no, no se de que me hablas!

- Jaja… vaya, tanto por Lee…- dijo Neji burlonamente.

Tenten sintió ganas de romperle la cara y pues es de esperarse de una Kunoichi tan implosiva como ella. Neji miro por encima de la cabeza de Tenten y sonriendo dijo.

- Bueno, aquí viene Lee, seria buena idea que te calmaras…

- ¿tienes un radar para detectar a Lee?

- …- Neji mira a Tenten con reproche- … no… es una cosita que he tenido toda mi vida llamada, Byakugan…

- "ja… ja" muy gracioso…

Tenten empezó a respirar lentamente, todo se estaba poniendo muy raro, el lugar estaba dando vueltas, un extraño dolor en el estomago, como mariposas. Lee venia corriendo como lo hacia usualmente al iniciar una misión, se detuvo delante de sus 2 amigos, su característico corte de jícara, su siempre brillante sonrisa y desde luego el humo que sale de sus pies.

- ¡Neji, Tenten!- grito Lee siempre entusiasmado- ¡¿están sus jóvenes espíritus listos?!

Lee no lo habia notado, pero en el momento en que se detuvo habia embarrado de polvo tanto a Neji como a Tenten. Neji estaba completamente enfadado y con una enorme vena resaltada en su cabeza, Tenten solo miraba con una sonrisa y una gota bajándole por la cabeza.

- ¡disculpen mis entusiastas compañeros de equipo!- Lee se acerca a Neji para quitarle el polvo.

- … si me tocas te mato…- dijo Neji en voz baja limpiándose el solo.

- …- Lee miro asustado a Neji y decidió mas bien limpiar a Tenten- ¡perdoname Tenten, en mi entusiasta velocidad te ensucie de polvo a ti y tu bello vestido!

- … (lo noto…noto mi vestido)

Lee empieza a limpiar a Tenten, quitándole el polvo del traje y de los hombros. Neji solo aguantaba su risa mientras pensaba en lo divertido que seria tener una cámara solo para ver por siempre esa cara sonrojada que tenia Tenten en ese momento.

- …- Lee se acerco al cuello de Tenten- …¡¡¡Que perfume tan genial Tenten chan!!!

Tenten sintió como su corazón se le salía del pecho, Lee no solo noto el traje también el perfume y estaba oliendo su cuello. Por su parte Neji estaba apunto de disparar una tremenda carcajada.

- Gra… gracias Lee…

- Jaja…- Neji activa su Byakugan y mira al horizonte- … aquí viene Gai sensei…

Tal y como si se tratase de un profeta, Gai llego de la nada montado en su típica tortuga.

- ¡hola, hola!- dijo Gai haciendo su pose cool.

- ¡Gai sensei!

Lee abrazo a Gai mientras las lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus rostros. Neji miro a ese par mas de cerca y pensó en como era posible que Tenten se enamorara de un tipo como ese. Por su parte, Tenten solo sonreía con una gota detrás de su cabeza y se preguntaba lo mismo¿Qué hiso Lee para robarle el corazón?

- Bueno, nuestra misión es proteger al hijo de un Señor Feudal… ¡¿estan listos?!

- ¡¡¡claro que si, Gai sensei!!!

Lee y Gai se adelantaron mientras Neji y Tenten se quedaban atrás. Neji se acerco a Tenten y le pregunto:

- Muy bien… ¿Cuál es el plan?

- ¿plan?

- Si tu sabes… ¿Cómo le vas a llegar?

- …pues… yo… no lo habia pensado…

- Tenten vamos, si quieres ganártelo tendras que hacer algo al respecto…

- Tranquilo, me puse mi traje, un buen perfume y bueno, algo hare en la misión… tranquilo todo saldrá a la perfección…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

3- El país de los osos.

El país de los osos era un lugar poco conocido entre la gente de este mundo, se sabe que viven en paz y tienen un poder militar muy limitado y poco amenazador para una potencia como lo es el País del Fuego. Aun así, era famoso por sus palacios y bellos castillos.

- ¡Espero que hayan Ninjas poderosos ahí!- grito Lee lleno de emoción- ¡mi joven corazón late de emoción con solo pensar en ello!

- Jeje- sonrió Tenten.

- ¿Me pregunto que tan útil será en una misión de espionaje?

- ¡mis alumnos, ya hemos llegado!

Un enorme palacio salió a relucir en el horizonte, esto indicaba que sin duda alguna esta mision iba a dejarle mucho dinero a Konoha. Lee empezó a gritar por el tamaño del palacio. Neji miraba ese sitio como si no fura nada importante y por ultima Tenten, que sinceramente pensaba mas en lo que había sucedido en Konoha que en lo que sucedía ahí mismo, lo que dijo Ino, lo que dijo Sakura.

FLASHBACK:

Tenten caminaba por las calles de la aldea, iría a una misión muy importante y no podía cumplirla si iba vestida de gala.

- Con lo que me costo arreglarme así…

- … así que te das por vencida…

Tenten escucho la voz de Ino y lo primero que hiso fue esconderse detrás de la banca en la que ella y Sakura estaban sentadas.

- Así es… ya no soporto esperar por alguien que no desea regresar, la verdad es que estoy harta de que me haga daño todos los días de mi vida… así que…

- Así que¿Qué?

- Le daré una oportunidad a Lee…- dijo Sakura suspirando.

Tenten comenzó a sudar como loca y puso cara de pesadilla. Es obvio que si Sakura llega a competir con ella por Lee, perdería y de una manera aplastante, de ninguna manera permitiría que Sakura se acercara a Lee, ella lucharía por el primero.

- …y pensar que antes esto no habría importado…

- ¿importado que cosa?

Tenten sintió como si su mundo se viniera abajo, levanto su aterrorizada mirada y vio el rostro de Ino que la observa con una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya Tenten, mírate nada mas…- dijo Ino guiñándole el ojo.

- …¿de que hablas?...yo…yo…

Ino se puso de pie, camino hacia Tenten y la sujeto de los hombros obligándola a ponerse de pie, la miro de arriba abajo, sonrió mucho como si se tratara del mismo Naruto. Tenten miro confusa a su amiga y se encogió de hombros.

- Vaya, lo que hace algunas por chicos como Neji…

- …¿Neji?...

- Si… digo, es guapo, inteligente, o sea, no creo que te vistas así por un fenómeno como Lee…

Tenten cerro su puño con fuerza, ese comentario por alguna "extraña razón" la hiso enojar y mucho, sentía como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo y una gigantesca vena se le resalto en la frente.

- Espera… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?- dijo Ino examinando el furioso rostro de Tenten.

- ¡¿cara, que cara?!- dijo Tenten casi gritando.

Ino se lanzo hacia atrás con algo de miedo y miro a Tenten a los ojos, fue entonces que le cayo la idea.

- Aaaa… ya veo- dijo Ino sonriendo de manera burlona-… aunque sigo pensando que deberías ir por Neji…

- ¡¿de que hablas?!- grito Tenten- ¡¿ir por el para que?!

- O vamos Tenten…- dijo Ino sonriendo- … te gusta cierto miembro de tu equipo y yo lo encuentro divertido, sobre todo porque ese miembro ya es en si bastante divertido…

- Pe… pero…

- Bueno Tenten, te recomiendo que te prepares, porque Sakura no es exactamente el tipo de persona que se rinde fácilmente

La rubia le saco la lengua juguetonamente y se fue del lugar caminando y riéndose fuertemente, sin duda alguna esto le parecía muy divertido. Tenten miro el suelo y se dio cuenta, su amor platónico estaba en peligro de ser robado.

Fin del FLASHBACK.

Entraron al gran palacio y miraron a su alrededor, habían enormes ventanales de colores que mostraban lo que parecía ser la historia de un cazador y unos osos, muchas alfombras de tela fina y un montón de gente que parecían estar oliendo algo feo por la forma en que arrugaban sus narices al pasar a los 4.

- Perfecto… muy bien, amigos míos- dijo Gai- voy a ir a hablar con quien nos contrato…

Gai entro en una extraña habitación, dejando a sus pupilos por fuera. Lee miraba la puerta por la que Gai había entrado y se lanzo al suelo a hacer lagartijas hasta que su querido sensei saliera. Neji se acerco a Tenten y con un tono de voz algo extrañado le pregunto:

- ¿no vas a hablarle?- le pregunto Neji.

- ¿pero de que?

- No lo se… solo háblale, esta es tu oportunidad…

- ¡cierto!

Tenten se acerco a Lee sonriendo, esta era su oportunidad, debía hablarle claro y conciso, respiro fuertemente, se le acerco y sonriendo le dijo.

- Hola…

- Hola, Tenten- dijo Lee sonriendo moviéndose de arriba para abajo.

- Y dime… ¿Cómo…te…trata… la… vida? (¡¿que clase de pregunta es esa?!)

- ¡Pues muy bien, espero que algún día Sakura Chan se fije en mi y podamos casarnos y tener hijos y vivir felices por siempre!

Tenten empezó a sujetar uno de sus pergaminos con mucha fuerza y se imagino que alguien le daba una horrible paliza a Sakura.

- Y…dime…Lee…- dijo Tenten fingiendo una sonrisa y reprimiendo su enojo- ¿Qué dirías si…si otra…chica…estuviera… no se… enamorada de ti? (AAA, enserio no se que rayos estoy diciendo o haciendo)

- …- Lee miro a Tenten confundido- ¿de que hablas?... ¿otra chica?... ¡¿quieres decir que hay otra chica enamorada de mi?!- dijo Lee casi llorando.

- Eee… (¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!) si y tu la conoces… jeje

- Mmm… ¡Ino!

Tenten se golpeo el rostro en ese momento, sabia que la había arruinado una vez mas. Lee empezó a poner una chistosa cara de ilusión mientras imaginaba su boda con Ino Yamanaka.

- ¡no grandísimo tonto!...eee… digo es otra persona…

- ¡Hinata Hyuuga!

- ¡¿QUEEE?!- grito Neji que estaba tratando de escuchar la conversación detrás de una columna.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hinata Hyuuga estaba enamorada de mí?!- grito Lee lleno de emoción- ¡bien, entonces en cuanto regresemos a Konoha le daré una flor para demostrarle mi amor!

- Pe… pero… ¿Qué hay de Sakura? (Tenten ¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?!)

- Cierto… tendré que decidir entre Sakura chan y Hinata chan… - mira a Tenten- … Tenten eres mi amiga y una chica¿a cual escogerías tu?

Tenten quedo inmóvil con ese comentario, Lee la veía como otro chico mas del equipo… ¡¿Qué clase de duda era esa?!

- ¡Rock Lee eres un idiota!- grito Tenten y se fue caminando furiosa al lado de Neji.

- ¿Qué hise?- se pregunto Lee.

Neji miro a Tenten algo enfadado pero antes de que el pudiera quejarse sobre el echo que Tenten había sembrado la semilla de una imposible relación entre su primita y Lee, la kunoichi lo sujeto del cuello, lo lanzo al suelo, le metió una patada en un costado, saco un kunai y estuvo a unos centímetros de cortarle el pelo.

- Tenten, mejor mi cuello que mi cabello- dijo Neji asustado.

- Grrrr… ese Lee me hace enfadar… ¡juro por mi madre que de alguna forma será mi novio!

Tenten se fue caminando bastante enfadada dejando a Neji echo puré en el suelo.

- Rayos…ahora tengo este problema… - suspira- solo le ruego a dios que Lee no haya tomado a Tenten en serio con eso de Hinata…

De repente la imaginación de Neji comenzó a funcionar (si es que tiene) y se imagino a toda la familia sentada en la mesa de los Hyuuga y comiendo y discutiendo cuando.

- Pasame el pollo- dijo Hiashi.

- ¡Hola, Hola!- se escucho la voz de Lee por doquier y de repente un monton de mocosos con enormes cejas, ojos balncos y cabello azul entraron al lugar.

- ¡¿Por qué tenían que tener 99 hijos?!- grito Neji.

- Ay perdónanos…- dijo Hinata en… en… traje verde como el de Lee- … es que mi Lee tiene MUCHA energía…

- Tio Neji, Tio Neji…

Un mocoso empezó a tirar del cabello de Neji, otro le preguntaba que de donde venían los bebes, otro estaba escupiendo en su comida, otro pintaba con crayones en su ropa, otro estaba pintándole la cara con pintura de manos, otro estaba destrozando una pared con una entrada dinámica.

- Debi casarme con Lee- dijo Tenten enfadada- al menos tendría hijos…

- Y yo no debí casarme contigo…- dijo Neji enfadado- … ¡odio a los niños!

- ¡Yo también!- grito Kankuro- ¡y me ponen de niñera para estos 99 mocosos grrr!

- Ay vamos tu sabes que no esta feo- dijo Tenten guiñándole el ojo.

- NOOOOO

Neji despertó pegando el grito más fuerte de su vida y mirando a todas partes cubierto de sudor y casi llorando.

- ¿estas bien?- dijo Gai sensei que lo miraba algo asustado.

- …- Neji miro a todas partes y suspiro- … si estoy bien, ya vámonos- dijo poniéndose de pie y manteniendo la calma como siempre lo hacia.

Lee miro extrañado a Neji, Tenten solo estaba empezando a creer que su ataque pudo haberlo dejado algo traumado, Gai sonreía para sus adentros, por fin podía ver a Neji haciendo algo tonto. Neji por su parte, estaba rezando agradecido que solo fuera un sueño.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fuera del palacio:

Gai había explicado que de echo la misión se trataría de proteger al hijo del señor de esta tierra, infiltrados en su baile de graduación como…

- ¿chaperones?- dijo Neji en voz baja.

- Si- respondió Gai- al parecer lo han amenazado recientemente al pobre niño y necesita protección…

- Gai sensei- Lee miro a su sensei con curiosidad- ¿Por qué nosotros los de Konoha no tenemos bailes de graduación?

- Porque no tenemos dinero para pagarlos¿Cómo crees que mantenemos limpias las cabezas de los Hokages?...

- … (con un baile de graduación hubiera sido mas sencillo)- pensó Tenten mirando aun enfadada a Lee.

Gai tomo su tiempo y explico el resto de la mision, que daría inicio mañana y así fue como Tenten empezó a planificar su próximo "plan de acción".


	4. Chapter 4

4- El baile.

Tenten estaba parada por fuera de un gran salón de fiestas, la música era bastante ruidosa, no parecía del tipo de baile que uno tomaría en cuenta en una cita romántica. Estaba algo nerviosa y algo enojada, tuvo que pedirle a la molesta Ino que le trajera su traje de gala otra vez y estaba nerviosa porque deseaba ver la reacción de Lee cuando la viera.

- … (será la primera vez que vea a Lee sin su traje verde…)

- Hola Tenten…

Tenten sintió una mano en su hombro y pego un grito de terror saltando hacia atrás y poniendo un gesto de miedo.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Neji un tanto confundido.

- …- Tenten suspira- ... no deberías asustar a al gente de esa forma…

- Perdona…

Neji tenia puesto un traje entero negro. Tenten lo miro mas de cerca, no se veía para nada mal, pero habia algo en sus ojos que le llamo la atención, asi que los miro de cerca.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Neji.

- ¿Estas usando delineador?

- ¡Claro que no! (¿Cómo lo supo?)

- Jaja… te ves bien de todas formas…

- Gracias…- Neji mira hacia abajo-… ¿ya llego Ino?

- Si esta en el baño… es increíble que le pidieras que bailara contigo… ¿algún plan de por medio?

- Sinceramente… dejame pensarlo…

Tiempo para que Neji imagine otra vez…

Neji estaba sentado en medio de la mesa de la casa de los Hyuugas, cuando…

- ¡papi, papi!

Una niña rubia entro corriendo en el lugar y empezó a molestar a Neji jalándole el cabello, si es que odia que toquen ese pelo tan bien cuidado.

- Papá salió una muñeca nueva y la quiero¡¡¡dámela, la quiero, la quiero!!!

- ¡cariño!- grito Ino- ¡mira, use la tarjeta de crédito para comprar unas cositas!

Le pasa una lista de crédito de unos 5 metros.

- …¿Cómo pudo…?- se pregunto Neji.

- Mira, compre un auto nuevo, un helicóptero, una casa en la playa, flores de exportación…

- ¡Papi yo aun estoy esperando MI JUGUETE!

Neji empezó a sentir como su ceja comenzó a arquearse y hacer una especia de tic y una enorme vena empezó a formarse en su frente cuando…

- ¡sobre mi cadáver!- grito Neji.

- … Neji… ¿estas bien?...

Tenten miraba a Neji algo extrañada, el pobre Hyuuga volvió a le realidad y miro asustado a Tenten, se alegro de que solo fuera un sueño.

- Eee… si, no hay ningún plan, créeme…- dijo Neji tratando de calmarse y volver a mantener la compostura.

- ¡Neji Hyuuga!

Neji pego un sobre salto y miro hacia atrás, Ino Yamanaka estaba ahí con un traje de gala color turquesa. Neji abrió su boca para decirle algo, pero Ino lo sujeto del cuello y lo empezó a arrastrar por el suelo.

- Pobrecito…

- Hola Tenten…

Tenten miro a Lee, traia puesto un traje de gala… pero… verde… muy verde.

- Gai sensei me lo dio esta tarde… ¡¿esta genial verdad?!

Ese traje estaba tan llamativo y verde que Tenten podía sentir como la intensidad del color la dejaba ciega.

- Vamos adentro…jajaja… ¡será nuestro primer baile!

- …- Tenten miro sonrojada el piso, esto iba a ser difícil.

Entraron en el salón de baile, en el momento que Lee piso el lugar, un extraño flash salió de su traje verde y encandilo a toda la gente que estaba ahí.

- AAA¡¡¡ese traje!!!- grito un chico por ahí- ¡No puedo ver!

Muchos de los que estaban ahí empezaron a alejarse un poco de esos 2. Neji estaba tratando (ojo, tratando) de bailar con Ino, pero ella estaba mas interesada en saber un poco mas acerca del "romance" de Tenten con Lee.

- No tienen nada… ya deja de mirar par alla…- dijo Neji enfadado.

- Es que no puedo… ese traje es como un mosquitero, no puedes parar de verlo...

- Ugh…- dijo Neji- … aunque…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué habrá visto Tenten en el para sentirse así de repente?

- Pues no lo se… Lee no es precisamente un don Juan…

Lo mismo se preguntaba Tenten¿Qué hiso Lee?... comenzó a revisar en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos¿Qué hiso el?...

- Bueno, bailemos...

Lee y Tenten empezaron a bailar, muy mal por cierto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback:

Una niña con peinado de rollo estaba delante de un gran edificio, el letrero decía el nombre de la Academia, peor ella apenas lo entendía, era raro que haya aprendido a usar un shuriken antes que un diccionario.

- A… Aca… Academia… Academia de Ni…Nin… Ninjas…

- Academia de Ninjas de Konoha…

La niña miro a su derecha y un niño de extraña apariencia estaba ahí, de pie y con su puño levantado, tenia un largo cabello negro, ojos como de insecto y grandes cejas.

- Jiji (que niño tan gracioso)- pensó la niña.

- …aquí es…- dijo el niño apretando sus puños con fuerza- …aquí es donde sere un gran ninja…

La niña entro en el lugar junto con el niño, no se miraron ni se hablaron, el niño ni se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí. Pero no seria la ultima vez que lo veria…

Paso el tiempo… a ese niño le fue peor que a todos los demás, la niña del peinado sentía lastima del pobre chico de las cejas poblada, ni su nombre conocía así que al igual que todos los demás le decía por su apodo, cejas encrespadas.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser ninjas si no sabes hacer ni un mísero jutsu?- dijo un niño que empujaba al niño de las cejas a un lado.

- Yo… ¡Yo seré un gran ninja con solo el poder de mi esfuerzo!

- JAJAJA- rio una niña que estaba cerca- … no se puede ser un gran ninja con solo esfuerzo…

La niña puso su dedo en la frente del niño cejon y lo empujo hasta que el se cayo y se golpeo fuertemente. Quiso llorar pero aguanto y trago amargura mientras los demás reian.

- ¡que brabucones!- dijo la niña con el extraño peinado y se puso de pie- ¡dejenlo en paz!

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, Iruka sensei los separo y dio las clases que debían darse.

La niña del extraño peinado ayudo al niño cejon a ponerse de pie, mientras el niño se ponía de pie, le dio un beso en la mejilla por accidente.

- Gracias, eres la primera persona que me trata bien por aquí…

El niño miro a la niña y después se fueron a sentar juntos, la niña se había avergonzado mucho y se habia puesto muy roja. El niño solo sonrio y caminaron a sentarse.

- Me llamo Rock Lee… ¿tu eres?

- Tenten…

- Mucho gusto Tenten…

La niña y el niño hablaron durante toda la clase sin que Iruka sensei lo notara, desde ese momento ella supo que el seria un esplendido ninja en el futuro.

Fin del flashback.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten aun recordaba ese día, Lee al contrario, el prefirió olvidar todos sus dias en la academia, prefirió mirar hacia el futuro, sabiendo que en el pasado no hay nada que mirar, al menos no hay nada agradable. Tenten aun se tocaba la mejilla de vez en cuando y se sonrojaba, pero antes no sabía porque era…

- …- Tenten puso su cabeza en el pecho de Lee- … Lee, te quiero…- dijo en voz baja.

Neji miro asombrado la escena, Ino solo puso ojitos de gatito y miro con una sonrisa el evento.

- ¡que tierno!- dijo Ino.

- Vaya…- dijo Neji sonriendo un poco.

Lee agacho su cabeza para escuchar mejor lo que ella había dicho y sin querer le piso el pie derecho.

- Disculpa¿dijiste algo?

- …- Tenten empezó a aguantar el dolor.

- ¿pasa algo?... ¿te estas poniendo morada?

Lee se acerco mas a Tenten, pero esta no aguanto y termino pegando un gigantesco grito de dolor.

- ¡¡¡Lee, me estas pisando!!!

Ino se golpeo la frente y miro a otro lado, Neji por su parte sonrio un poco y se fue a hablar con Gai sensei que estaba algo asustado por el grito.

- Hay Sakura…. No tienes competencia…- dijo Ino algo triste.

- ¿se encuentra bien Gai sensei?- pregunto Neji.

- Si estoy bien… pero que poderoso grito…

Tenten se puso roja de la vergüenza y miro a Lee aterrada. El cejon sonreía y estaba algo nervioso, si hay algo que el sabe, es que nunca debe hacer enojar a Tenten o cualquier Kunoichi que no fuera Hinata, todas explotaban en una extraña ola de ira. Y así se paso la fiesta, entre risas de los genins por esos poco respetables chunin de Konoha y los deseos de Tenten de cortarse las venas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso en Konoha.

Gai se despidió de sus pupilos y se fue a dejar su reporte sobre la mision. Neji se despidió de Ino que se fue a darle agua a las flores de su tienda, Lee se fue a entrenar como es lo típico en el y Tenten, pues ella se quedo en cero.

- ¿estas bien?

- Soy patética…- dijo Tenten- … desaproveche mi oportunidad por completo…

- Si… en cierta forma si lo hiciste…- dijo Neji.

- Pero…

- ¿pero que?

- Al menos… estoy empezando a averiguar, que fue lo que me dio ese dolor de estomago- dijo Tenten sonriendo un poco.


	5. Chapter 5

5- ¿te amo?

Tenten miraba para afuera de su ventana, ese baile, a pesar de ser doloroso, fue inolvidable. Ahora no podía parar de pensar en el cejotas, que de repente había dejado de ser tan cejon.

- … pero…

La duda llego a la mente de Tenten, Lee aun estaba "enamorado" de Sakura y ella estaba mas que dispuesta a ir por el, esto sin duda alguna complicaba las cosas. La chica de las armas se cambio de ropa y salió a dar una caminata matutina.

- … (pero que mas da…estoy segura que de alguna forma arreglare las cosas)…

Pero las cosas no iban a arreglarse solo así porque así y Tenten estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

Lee estaba ofreciéndole una flor a Sakura y ella parecía estar aceptándola con una gran sonrisa. Tenten sintió como si su corazón se le rompiera en pedazos…

- … (¿Qué…que debo hacer?)

Queria ir e interrumpirles como usualmente lo hacia, pero esta era la oportunidad de Lee, era la oportunidad de ser feliz con la chica que había querido durante años.

- ¡Sakura chan, toma esta flor como muestra de mi solemne amor hacia ti!

- Gracias…- dijo Sakura sonriendo y aceptando la flor.

Tenten se alejo del lugar corriendo, sin poder mirar atrás, ella simplemente corría y corría sin saber a donde iba a llegar.

Varias horas después…

Hinata caminaba por la calle, no pensaba en nada particularmente, tal vez un poco en cierto rubio estúpido, pero nada mas.

- …

- ¿Por qué?

Hinata se detuvo y miro a su izquierda, podía escuchar algo que sonaba como a llanto, ella conocía muy bien ese sonido. Sentada en una banca, estaba Tenten llorando un poco. Hinata se le acerco para preguntar si todo estaba bien.

- ¿estas bien?

- Hinata…- Tenten se puso d epie para irse, no le gustaba que la miraran en ese estado.

- No, espera no te vayas…

Hinata sujeto a Tenten de la muñeca. Tenten miro a Hinata y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte.

- ¿esto es por Neji?

- No… es por otra persona…

- …

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio, mientras abrazaba a Tenten, no le iba preguntar quien, no la iba a lastimar más de lo que ya estaba.

- Sabes… hay… muchas…eee… cosas que puedes hacer…- dijo Hinata aunque ella no es precisamente la mejor para hablar sobre este tema.

- ¡¿estas diciéndome que no debería rendirme y luchar por el corazón de Lee?!

Hinata miro confundida a Tenten, ella en ningún momento dijo tal cosa. De inmediato Tenten se puso de pie de golpe.

- Pero… no…

- ¿no que cosa?- pregunto Hinata con una mini gota detrás de su cabeza.

- Pero Lee ama a Sakura… yo… yo no se si mis sentimientos por el son tan fuertes…

- Pues… que… ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de el?

- Me siento… extrañamente feliz, siento algo raro y no sabria como describirlo…

Hinata sonrio un poco, lo mismo que ella siente cuando esta cerca de Naruto.

- No es un simple gusto… de verdad estas enamorada de el…

- ¡¿amor?!

Tenten no estaba seguro de si lo amaba o no, para ella era un simple gusto por el, o sea un sentimiento momentáneo, pero estas palabras, esto que esta sintiendo en su corazón, es calor en el pecho, no podía ser otra cosa, era amor.

- Lo amas Tenten…

- Si…- dijo ella un poco atónita- … lo… lo amo…

Tenten se puso de pie con fuego en sus ojos, con el puño levantado y con una actitud ganadora. Hinata miro a Tenten a los ojos y noto algo qu época gente lograba notar, "la llama de la juventud" había despertado en ella.

- Hinata… ¡gracias tu me inspiraste a ir por lo que mi corazón dicta!- Tenten toma la mano de Hinata y comienza a moverla de arriba abajo- ¡sere tan perseverante como has de serlo tu!

- Pero…yo…

Tenten salió corriendo dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso. Hinata miro extrañada a Tenten y después miro el suelo, había inspirado a alguien a hacer algo que ella aun no tenia las agallas de hacer.

- …(creo que… si pude inspirara a alguien…) yo… yo…- Hinata sonríe un poco- … yo también puedo lograrlo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee estaba junto con Sakura en los columpios. La pelirosa no se veía muy convencida de que era buena idea estar en ese lugar con Lee. Los 2 no lo sabían pero 2 personas estaban espiándolos desde lejos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo Neji?- pregunto Ino.

- … es increíble que use mi Byakugan para esto…- dijo Neji en voz baja.

- O vamos, no es para tanto… tu solo sigue y dime que dicen…

- …- Neji miro enfadado a Ino- … esta bien…esta bien…

Neji activo su Byakugan y miro mas de cerca a Lee y a Sakura. Estaban hablando de algo… algo relacionado con... ¿el?

- En serio… ¡el único motivo por el que me gana es por esos estúpidos ojos!- dijo Lee.

- … (voy a matarlo)- pensó Neji con una gran vena en su cabeza.

- … además el debe asustar mas a los niños que yo, digo, prefiero tener mis ojos con forma de bola de Golf que tener ojos sin pupilas…

- … (…voy… a… ma…tarlo…)- pensó Neji aun mas cabreado.

- ¡Ino es igual!- dijo Sakura- … se cree mas linda que yo, pero la verdad es que yo se un secreto que nadie mas sabe...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ella no es rubia natural…- dijo Sakura tras mirar a ambos lados.

Neji e Ino estaban con el puño levantado y con una atmosfera de "voy a matarlos" mas grande que la propia llama que se encendía en los ojos de Gai sensei. Pero por suerte, antes de que Neji o Ino intentaran ir a repartir golpes. Tenten había llegado a los columpios.

- ¿Tenten?

- ¡Lee, tengo que decirte algo!

- …- Sakura sabia a la perfección que era- … jaja… anda Lee, escuchémosla…

Tenten miro con odio a Sakura y en sus mentes se libro una enorme batalla a muerte. Lee se rasco detrás de la cabeza y miro extrañado a su compañera de equipo.

- Lee… ¿te… te gustaría salir mañana en la noche?

Lee miro algo confundido a su compañera¿salir con ella?... ¿de donde había salido esta repentina idea?

- Pues… no… no lo se…

- Anda Lee…- dijo Sakura sonriendo- no es mala idea…

- Pero, Sakura chan… yo...

- … ya tranquilízate, ella tiene algo que probar y creo que debes darle una oportunidad- sentencio la pelirrosa.

- Esta bien… aun que esto esta tan raro como que Neji se casara con Hinata…

Neji escucho eso último y nuevamente su imaginación se puso a funcionar…. Si es que aun que no lo parezca su imaginación es hiperactiva.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Neji estaba colgando sobre un poso de acido. Sudaba la gota gorda y Hiashi Hyuuga salía con una mascara negra, o sea disfrazado de verdugo.

- Neji Hyuuga…

- Por favor Hiashi sama, no me mate- grito Neji.

- ¡¿Cómo explicas esto?!

Muestra un bebe de cabello azul con unos pequeños mechones negros y ojos blancos.

- Eee… eso es producto de la…mmm… ¿endogamia?

Hiashi corto la soga que mantenía suspendido a Neji y el cayo en el poso de acido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Neji?... ¿Neji?...- dijo Ino tratando de despertar a Neji de su fantasía.

Neji tenia un rostro petrificado de miedo, como cuando Yamato le dijo a Naruto lo que Tsunade le hiso a Jiraiya por haberla espiado.

- ¿estas bien?

- No lo permitiré…- dijo Neji aun sudando como loco.


	6. Chapter 6

Y pues, llego la "gran" cita de Tenten, había esperado todo el bendito dia porque llegara, se comió todo el pollo que había en la nevera, camino de aca para alla hasta tal punto que sus pantorrillas ahora eran de acerco, gasto los botones del control remoto de su televisor, claro, échenle la culpa al estrés.

- Muy bien…- Tenten jamás había salido con nadie nunca antes, así que uno que otro miedo empezó a surgir en su cabeza- … ¿Qué pasa si de repente le parezco tonta?... ¿Qué tal si derramo algo sobre el o sobre mi?... ¡¿Qué tal si termino ordenando algo a lo que es alérgico?!

- Deberías calmarte, recuerda que vas a salir a cenar con el tipo cuyo estomago resiste el curry de la vida…-

Tenten suspiro y se sentó en su sofá. Esto se ponía cada vez mas pesado para ella, no sabia que esperar de Lee, ya que a pesar de amarlo, nadie puede esperarse lo que ese sujeto diga o haga de un momento a otro.

- ¿Neji?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué haces cuando sientes miedo?

- … pues, analizo la situación y hago una imagen mental, me doy cuenta que no todo esta tan mal…- Neji se sienta.

- Mmm… es que… no se si, no se si pueda con todo esto, tan repentino…

- No es repentino ya llevas como unos 3 meses que andas detrás de Lee…

- Bueno, pero no lo conozco tan bien…

- Has sido su compañera por casi toda su vida…

- Bueno, pero iba a llamarlo antes de todo esto…

- No, no ibas a hacerlo…

- … pero tenia pensado hacerlo

- No es cierto

- ¡Bueno ya, el punto es que amo a un perfecto desconocido, es como si tu te casaras con Sakura Haruno!

- ¡A no, eso si que no, no voy a imaginar nada esta vez!- le grito Neji a la pantalla.

- ¿Con quien hablas?

Y la imaginación de Neji empezó a funcionar, otra vez…

- ¡Solo lo haces para hacerme sufrir, desgraciado!

Neji estaba sentado en medio de la sala, lleno de moretones y mirando con terror el televisor.

- ¡Neji, querido!

Sakura entra en la casa y Neji se pone súper tenso y comienza a sudar.

- Mira, compre un suéter…

- ¿Pa…para mí?

- ¡Claro que no, idiota, es mío!

Neji pego un salto del susto y después miro todas esas gigantescas bolsas que habían en el suelo.

- Sa…Sakura, cariño, pues…mmm… yo, creo que no deberías comprar tantas cosas… ya que el limite de credio es…

- ¡Pero Nejisito!- dijo Sakura casi gritando- … ¿como viviremos sin ropa?

- Pero… Sakura hime… - dijo Neji asustándose a tal punto que sentía que se iba a defecar- … esa ropa es para ti… yo uso la misma que usaba de cuando era genin y ya me queda pequeña y…- le muestra la ropita que parece de pordiosero.

- ¡Sera mejor que no estes desfiando mi autoridad Neji Hyuuga!

Sakura golpea la mesa y la parte en 2. Neji empieza a sudar, a Sakura no le gustaba que le dijeran que no.

- Sakura, mi amor, por favor…¡¡¡Nooooo!!!

Neji Hyuuga se despertó envuelto en sudor y mirando a todas partes asustado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Neji?- dijo Tenten echándole u baso de agua encima.

- Si, estoy bien…Sakura ha de ser sádica…- dijo Neji entre dientes.

- Fingiré que no escuche eso…- dijo Tenten- … solo me gustaría conocerlo mejor, como te conozco a ti Neji…

- ¿a mi?- dijo Neji.

- Si, te conozco demasiado bien, pero a Lee aun no lo suficiente…

Neji miro un poco de cerca a Tenten, si es cierto, ella lo conocía muy bien a el. Tanto que hasta sabia que el secretamente le tenia miedo a los sujetos disfrazados de Pollos gigantes.

- Mmm… Te…Tenten…

- Bueno, ya llega la hora… mejor me voy- le da un beso en la mejilla-… deséame suerte Neji…

Los 2 salen y se separan, Neji miro a Tenten alejarse y después sigue su camino hacia la mansión Hyuuga. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, alguien lo agarro por la espalda y puso sus manos en sus ojos.

- Hola, Hyuuga…

...Ino…- dijo Neji casi gruñendo- … ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno, va a ser la cita de Tenten con ese tipo que no se calma ni aunque le dieran 50000 pastillas de ritalina y pense que seria divertido espiarlos…

- Pero Tenten no quiere que la molesten…

- O vamos, podríamos considerarlo una cita¿Qué dices?

- ¿Yocontigo?- Neji se detiene y empieza a pensar.

- Anda… no quiero hacerlo sola…

- …pobre tarjeta de crédito

- Ja, sabia que ibas a aceptar…

Y pues, fue así como terminaron poniéndose de acuerdo para espiar en la "cita" de Lee y Tenten. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten estaba sentada en medio del restaurante, tenía su vestido de gala rojo, había arreglado bien su cabello y hasta se puso perfume, toda esta experiencia era nueva para ella.

- … (Calma Tenten… no la riegues, tu puedes hacerlo)

En el barra del restaurante, Ino y Neji observaban con atención, bueno, mas Ino que Neji, el se concentraba mas en beber de la cerveza que le habían puesto enfrente.

- ¿Por qué pusieron esto aquí?

- Mirala, tan sola… pobrecita- dijo Ino.

- …- le huele- … pues huele raro…

- ¡¿Cuándo se supone que vas a aparecer Lee?!

- … sabe extraño…hic- dijo Neji poniéndose rojo.

- Neji...¿Estas poniendo atención?... – Ino mira a Neji- … ¿Neji?

Neji estaba rojo mirando el cantinero y haciéndole ojitos a Ino. La pobre chica miro asustada la botella que Neji tenía en sus manos y la miro de cerca.

- ¿Cerveza?...- Ino mira feo al cantinero- … ¡es menor de 18!

Neji se acerco a Ino y con una mirada extraña y un rubor rojo en su rostro le dijo:

- Sabias que tienes los ojos mas lindos que he visto… HIC …- Ino se alejo de Neji-

- … auxilio…

Neji se puso rojo y con una extraña mirada pervertida, lo cual es sumamente difícil de imaginar, empezó a perseguir a Ino. Por su parte Tenten, solo podía escuchar sonidos como de batalla que se escuchaban en el bar, pero eso no era de su incumbencia y tampoco le importaba, tan solo esperaba que el que tiene cejas encrespadas llegara pronto.

- ¡Neji Hyuuga, eso no se hace!

- ¡Pero solo quierro…hic… un besito!

- ¡AAA, aléjenlo de mi!

Bueno tal parece que el efecto borracho en Lee es el de un ebrio enojado, entonces el efecto borracho de Neji, es el de un ebrio cachondo.

- ¿Qué esta pasando alla atrás?- se dijo Tenten casi al instante y se puso de pie- ¿será Lee?

BOOOOM

De repente Ino se puso detrás de Tenten, ella observo horrorizada como Neji se acercaba con una botella de cerveza en su mano derecha.

- ¿Neji?- dijo Tenten incrédula.

- ¡Tenten!

Neji se tropieza y la botella cae justo en la boca de Tenten, ella casi que obligadamente empieza a tragarse su contenido. Ino queda paralizada con la exhibición de Tenten y a los pocos segundos…

- ¿Tenten?- dijo Ino.

- Hic…- respondió Tenten- … ¡Todos quítense la ropa!

Ino miro hacia abajo y se lleva las manos a la frente, lo que le faltaba, una exhibicionista.

- ¡Tenten, ponte la blusa por favor!

- ¡Todos…hic… Sin ropa…hic!

- O por Dios- grito Ino y le pidió a un camarero una toalla.

- ¡Eso es… yo también!- grito Neji y se quito los pantalones.

- Que sean 2…- suspiro la rubia.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Ino sintió que el cielo se le caía encima, Lee estaba ahí con ese estúpido traje verde de gala suyo otra vez. Lee miro a Tenten y después a Neji.

- ¿Qué paso?

- … alcohol…- dijo Ino poniéndole la blusa a Tenten- ¡Neji Hyuuga vuelve aca, te pondrás estos pantalones aunque no te guste!

- ¡No!

Ino estaba dispuesta a responder por su amiga, pero Lee no le dio importancia camino hasta sus compañeros y rojo les dijo.

- Por favor… pónganse algo de ropa- dijo Lee ocultando su mirada con su mano derecha.

- Hic… Lee… Hic- dijo Tenten- yo…hic… tengo algo que… hic… decirte…

- Anda Tenten, no te avergüences mas…

- Yo…- Tenten se suelta el cabello.

Lee la miro de cerca, rayos si que se veía bien, se veía mas que bien, se veía hermosa.

- Yo te quierro… muxo…hic

- Eee… no entendí eso ultimo- dio Lee todo extrañado, aunque aun asi no podía parar de sonrojarse.

- Dije, weon… que…hic… yo… hic… te quierro…

- ¿fierro?- dijo Lee- … ¿no me vas a pegar con uno otra vez verdad?

- …No…hic… tontito…- Tenten acerca su rostro al de el- … jeje… hic

- Tenten, me estas asustando…- dijo Lee tan sonrojado como podría estarlo Hinata.

Pero nada sucedió, Tenten se quedo dormida. Lee miro su rostro, cierto, borracha esta mujer era un peligro, pero dormida, se veía bastante linda

- como… Jeje… como un ángel…

Lee se llevo a Tenten a la espalda y se la llevo a su casa, era divertido escucharla roncar, pero lo mejor era ver ese lindo rostro que tenia cuando cerraba sus ojos.

- Jeje… eres muy linda Tenten, aun que algo rara…- dejo el burro ablando de orejas.

Y asi se paso la noche y Lee no se quejaba, ya que pudo ver algo hermoso.

Esta bien… pero… ¿Qué paso con Neji Hyuuga e Ino Yamanaka?

- ¡Neji, ponte el pantalón por el amor a Dios, ya son las 3 de la mañana!

- ¡No quiero, VIVA LIBERTAD!


	7. Chapter 7

**Parte del capitulo escrito por una amiga (Cinnamon goddes)… no se sorprendan si lo escrito suena un poco raro… a mi me pareció demasiado raro…**

**BOOOM**

**Tenten podía sentir algo en sus ojos, era cálido…**

**BOOOM**

**Ese sonido era cada vez más y más fuerte. Tenten abrió sus ojos…**

**BOOOOOOM**

**Estaba en una cama que no era suya, bastante incomoda para ser sincero. Se puso de pie, este no era su cuarto.**

**- ¿Qué paso ayer!- se dijo a si misma sudando la gota gorda y muy nerviosa al ver que había despertado en la habitación de alguien mas.**

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

**¿Qué es ese ruido?- se dijo a si misma.**

**La habitación era pequeña, había equipo para hacer ejercicio por doquier, mancuernas, pesas, una caminadora y una bicicleta estacionaria, parecía un gimnasio en miniatura. El sol entraba por la ventana que estaba junto a la cama, eso era lo cálido.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

**Tenten se asusto aun mas¿en donde estaba?... ¿de quien era ese departamento?... ¿Qué era ese maldito ruido!**

**- Parece provenir de ese cuarto…**

**Tenten camino y salió de la habitación, camino por un salón relativamente pequeño, muy pequeño, apenas había una cocina de gas y una mesa diminuta. El sonido provenía de por fuera de la casa. Tenten abrió un poco la puerta de la entrada y miro hacia afuera…**

**- Va…vaya…**

**Lo que Tenten miro fue algo que pocas personas habían tenido la oportunidad de ver, era Lee sin camisa y se veía, extrañamente bien, parecía que el ejercicio dio increíbles resultados en el, porque su físico era excelente.**

**Pe…pero que…**

**Lee lanzo una patada y prácticamente destrozo un muñeco de entrenamiento, despues miro hacia el cielo y tomo un poco de agua.**

**Hola Tenten…- saludo sonriendo.**

- …**- Tenten deja de mirar su abdomen- … ¡hola Lee!- se limpia la baba que le venia bajando.**

**¿Te sientes bien?**

**Cla…claro…**

**Lee pone su mano en la frente de Tenten, ella se puso roja y sintió como toda su sangre comenzó a circular.**

**¡Estas ardiendo!**

**- ¡Claro que no, estoy bien!- Tenten se cruza de brazos- ¡y ya ponte una camisa!**

**- ¿Qué?... a si…- sonríe y se pone su camisa verde- ¡listo!**

**Tenten siempre ha sido una chica fuerte, siempre a demostrado que las kunoichis no tienen nada que envidiarle a los Shinobis, pero tal parece que lo peor que pudo haberse imaginado a sucedido, había descubierto su punto débil.**

**- Vamos a la aldea, de seguro que debes tener hambre.**

**Si… vamos**

**En la aldea.**

**Neji estaba sentado en una mesita en medio de la cafetería, estaba tomando café y con sus manos en su cabeza, Ino estaba al lado de Neji mirando a todas partes del Ichiraku.**

**¿en donde están!**

**- No hables tan fuerte por favor- dijo Neji sujetándose la frente- …ooo¿Qué hice anoche?**

**- Créeme no quieres saberlo…- dijo Ino.**

**FLASHBACK:**

**Neji estaba en medio del zoológico completamente desnudo.**

**¡Soy el rey del mundo!**

**¡No lo eres, ya baja de ahí!- grito Ino tapándose el rostro- ¡NO, MONO MALO, ESO NO ES UNA BANANA!**

**¡AAAAA!**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK:**

**Neji empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en su entrepierna.**

**- Siento como si me hubieran lastimado el orgullo…**

**- ¡Cállate!- dijo Ino poniéndose roja.**

**Lee y Tenten entraron en el Ichiraku, se sentaron para comer. Lee ordeno un ramen (lo único que sirven ahí) y Tenten también. La kunoichi miro su caldo por un tiempo.**

**- ¿No te gusta?****Eee…si- dijo ella.****Si no te gusta vamos a otro lugar…**

**En la mansión Hyuuga:**

**¡BLASFEMIA!**

**Hinata miro asustada a Naruto, lo habia invitado a salir y pues, esto era un comienzo un poco, no muy bueno.**

**- ¿Qué sucede Naruto kun?**

**- Alguien ha dicho una blasfemia…**

**Se escucho la voz de Naruto por doquier en el restaurante. Lee miro a su izquierda y a su derecha, pero no había nadie ahí.**

**- ¿juraría que…?**

**Tenten se hiso la loca y prosiguió a comer su ramen, se sentía nerviosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sus mareos estaban regresando. Ino miro con ojitos pajaritos esa situación y con un gran suspiro dijo:**

**¡Que romántico!**

**No grites…**

**Perdón…****Eres linda, pero algo molesta…- Neji se sujeta la sien.**

**La puerta del Ichiraku se abre, una pelirrosa entra en el lugar y se dirige hacia la mesa en la que están Lee y Tenten. La mirada de Neji se concentra en ese momento, la pelirrosa se veía enfadada, inclusive se veía furiosa.**

**Lee tengo algo que decirte…- dijo Sakura con un tono cruel.**

**- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Lee mientras empezaba a masticar su ramen**

**Creo que eres estúpido, patético y ni siquiera me caes bien, pienso que no hay persona mas ridícula en este mundo que tu, jamás alcanzaras a ser tan genial como Sasuke…**

**- ¿Qué dijiste!- dijo Tenten poniéndose de pie.**

**Ino agarro a Neji del cuello y lo obligo a activar su Byakugan.**

**- ¿Dime que mas puedes ver!**

**- GAAA… están… uggg… discutiendo…- dijo Neji.**

**- ¡¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?!**

**Tenten estaba de pie, con el puño cerrado y mirando a Sakura a los ojos, Lee seguía mirando a ese par sin comprender, estaba masticando muy fuerte por lo que no entendió ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Sakura.**

**Ya me escuchaste, JA… creo que Lee es el mas patético remedo de hombre que hay…**

**- ¡Te callas ahora mismo!**

**- ¿Tenten por que estas peleando con Sakura chan?- pregunto Lee extrañado.**

**- ¡¿Cómo dices eso?!**

**- Porque es cierto…- dijo Sakura fríamente- … eres patético…**

**- ¡Cállate!**

**Tenten se puso de pie y con fuego en su mirada reto a Sakura a que lo dijera de nuevo.**

**- ¿Qué harás al respecto Tenten?- dijo Sakura riéndose burlonamente.**

**- Tenten por favor, no se porque pelean, pero yo no necesito que me defiendan…**

**¡Cállate, no hay nada de malo con que una mujer defienda al hombre que ama!**

**Tenten se tapo la boca de golpe y miro súper asustada a Lee, el cual estaba mirándola de una manera increíblemente incrédula.**

**- ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Lee.**

**- B…buuu..enno…yooo**

**Listo- dijo Sakura sonriendo- mejor los dejo solos**

**Sakura se alejo, dejando a Tenten y a Lee mirándose a los ojos. Tenten por fin lo había dicho, ahora sentía que algo iba a salirle del pecho y que su rostro se encendería en llamas. Lee estaba confundido, nadie nunca le ha dicho que lo ama, ni siquiera sus padres ya que nunca los conoció de verdad.**

**¿Tu me…?**

- …**yo…si… si te amo…**

…**Y hubo un silencio incomodo…**

**Debí traer la cámara, esto es como una novela…- dijo Ino mientras mordía un pañuelo.**

**- Sabes que eso no es un pañuelo, es la manga de mi camisa- dijo Neji enfadándose.**

**- ¿Disfrutan del espectáculo?**

**Ino miro con terror a Sakura que los estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura se sentó junto con los 2 y miro la escena con una sonrisa. Fue entonces que Ino y Neji lo comprendieron.**

**- Tú planeaste esto…- dijo Neji.**

**- Si- Sakura le sonríe- verán, acepte salir con Lee para que Tenten encontrara algo de fuerza y le pidiera a Lee que saliera con ella…** … 

**- ya que ahora tenia una rival en el amor, Sakura Haruno, hay un cerebro detrás de esa frentesota- dijo Ino impresionada.**

**- Gracias puerca**

**- .-.pero como eso no funciono del todo bien…- dijo Neji.**

- … **gracias a ti- dijo Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada- tuve que recurrir a insultar a Lee y despertar el instinto de lucha de Tenten y pues, ahí esta…**

**Muy ingenioso- dijo Neji.**

**Lee seguía con esa mirada de incrédulo enorme, Tenten estaba avergonzada y salió del restaurante con la mirada baja y con los ojos escarchados. Lee la sujeto del brazo y con delicadeza le solto el cabello.**

**Sabia que lo que había visto antes no era una ilusión- dijo el cejotas- sabia que eras tú…**

**- ¿Lee?**

**Tenten… si tú me amas, creo que seria una mala persona si no te diera una oportunidad**

**¿Eso quiere decir que…?**

**- ¡Yosh!- dijo Lee sonriendo.**

**Tenten salto y lo abrazo muy fuerte, no tenia pensado dejarlo, no despues de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para conseguirlo. Ino lloriqueaba a moco tendido, Neji sonreía y trataba de calmar a Ino, Sakura… ella solo estaba riéndose. ****Ese día Lee conoció el amor, Sakura, Neji o Ino no revelaron que ellos tuvieron algo que ver, bueno, no hasta varios años después, cuando recibieron las invitaciones de la boda.**

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado… **


End file.
